


Fainting Spell

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Illnesses, Reader-Insert, Robin is mentioned - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: You take care of Alfonse, who suddenly falls ill one day.





	Fainting Spell

Today was meant to be a day of rest, you reminded yourself, but it was quite difficult to relax when you were carrying an unconscious prince to the infirmary.

In just a moment, Alfonse had given you quite the scare. As soon as he walked in to the library, your shoulders were raised, and eyebrows were furrowed. His face was a lacking color, which further accented the dark circles under his eyes. The signature crown was askew with his poorly combed hair – the unruly sight of the usually proper prince immediately raised some red flags.

Before Alfonse could mutter an apology for arriving late, you quickly shushed him, gloved hands against his heaving chest as you begged him to go back to bed. He barely had any time to make a retort before his vision went blurry and he fainted. Although not clad in his golden armor, you still huffed, panicking as the Askran prince practically took you down with him. Quickly, you removed a glove, placing a gentle hand on his forehead, only to recoil immediately from the intense heat. With adrenaline pumping in your veins, you dragged the ill prince to the nearest healer – or at least a hero who could carry him.

So here you sat on a wooden chair, heels clicking and fingers tapping against your knees as you watched your beloved battle against some sort of virus. Every shallow inhale was met with a searing pain to his lungs, and you watched as Alfonse’s face contorted with pain. You take the towel on his forehead to wipe away the beads of sweat, your gentle ministrations the only comfort for him. After dipping the towel in cool water and wringing it out, you place the towel back on his forehead. Your free hand had been holding onto Alfonse’s own hand, and you rubbed your thumb in an effort to sooth him.

You stayed the entire day, skipping your meals and meetings. Luckily, Robin gladly offered to be in charge while you were out, and Sharena brought in a few snacks to make sure you had something in your belly. She eyed her brother wearily every time she visited and thanked you for taking good care of him.

“If I took good care of him, he wouldn’t be sick in the first place.”

Sharena’s eyes widen as she listens to your lamenting. However, she merely smiles and places her hand on your shoulder.

“Trust me. This isn’t your fault, he just doesn’t know when to rest.” She gave your shoulder a squeeze. “Just… remind him that he doesn’t… that he doesn’t need to do this.” Her voice falls to a soft decibel. However, she shakes her head and gives you an earnest smile. “If you need me to watch over him so you can rest, don’t hesitate to call me, okay?”

You do your best to return her smile, tired eyes watching as Sharena exits the room and leaves you with the prince.

“At least it doesn’t look like he’s in pain anymore…” You whisper to no one, a gentle hand cupping his cheeks as he rests. His face is no longer scrunched up while he forces air in and out, and for once, you feel calm. Your head bobs and your eyes droop down as you slowly find yourself succumbing to the need to sleep. To avoid sleeping in an uncomfortable position, you decide to kneel next to the bed, head resting on your arms as you remain at his side.

“Goodnight, Alfonse…” You mumble, eyes finally shut, and head now slack against the mattress.

In your unconscious state, you dream of a gentle hand carding his fingers through your hair. You sigh in utter bliss as you allow his ministrations to ease your worries. However, it is made clear that it is no dream as you force your eyes to open.

Your bleary vision clears up to reveal a tired prince with a tender smile. Despite the dark circles under his eyes, he is in much better shape, the color returned to his face and cheeks slightly less flushed. You immediately rise from your position, eyes wide and lips parted as you stare at Alfonse.

“Good morning…” He croaks casually, as if he hadn’t spent the previous day coughing terribly and struggling to breath.

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you smile. Relief washing over you as you stare lovingly at your exhausted prince. “…Good morning, love. You gave us all quite the scare, you know.” You tiredly tease, your hand coming up to cup the prince’s cheek. He hums, eyes closing and smile growing as he leans his head to your touch.

“My apologies – I didn’t mean to worry you so much.”

“I always worry about you, dear, but this really takes the cake.” Your smile is a lighthearted one as you find yourself unable to hide your delight upon seeing the prince finally recovering. “You gave me a difficult time at the beginning…”

Alfonse raises a brow. “Oh? How so?”

_“You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go through such extremes.”_ While you speak, you take the towel and wipe the excess sweat from his face. Despite being ill, he can’t help but smile at your doting. It’s one of the many reasons he loves you.

Alfonse chuckles, albeit weakly, clearing his throat before he speaks to you. “You have my thanks for being there when I needed you…” He whispers.

“There’s no thanks necessary.” You reply, quickly taking notice that the prince wasn’t going to be awake for much longer. “Now, drink up the medicine Libra left you. It tastes bitter, but it helps!”

Alfonse grunts as he pushes himself up, although it was mainly you who did the work as you supported him with a hand on his back – not that you minded. Not wanting to waste any time, your hands reach for the bowl, taking a spoon and scooping some of its contents.

After swallowing the tart medicine, the prince’s lip twitch in disgust, and he swallows again to keep the fowl tasting medicine down. His scrunched-up face further emphasizes his disgust for the bitter herbs. You can’t help but giggle at his childish reaction, handing him a glass of water.

When everything is all said and done, you help him back down, meticulously tucking the prince under the many layers of heavy sheets, your gentle smile never leaving as you tended to the sick prince.

“Now then, get some rest. The sooner you recover, the better.” Your voice is but a whisper, the honeyed tone lulling Alfonse back to sleep. He laid his head back on the plush pillow, eyes shut, and lips curled into a smile.

“…I love you.” He whispers, before giving in to sleep. However, he swears he heard your soft reply before dozing off.

_“…I love you, too, Alfonse…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back -- more kiralfonse fics to come because let's be real: this ship cures my anxiety.


End file.
